narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Setsuna Hatake
Is a Anbu-level shinobi from Konohagakure and the leader of Team 7. He is known worldwide for not only his adventures but for his brother to the Kakashi Hatake and his father Sakumo Hatake , earning himj the nickname White Fang as wellalthough he and his brother had thier differance they share alot of respect for one another evenb after Setsuna Defected and went to Entenkagakure to live his own life.. Background Setsuna is the other son of Sakumo Hatake, and the younger sibling of Kakashi also known as the "Konoha's White Fang". Their mother apparently died when they were young. Setsuna has been known since a young age as an extremely gifted along side his older brother and were refered to as the spitting image image of thier fathers talent, regarded by by many as one of the best his generation. He had received high marks and had shown an innate aptitude for the ninja arts while in the academy. This permitted him to graduate from it in a single year at the top of his class at the age of 5, and then becoming a chūnin a year latersecong only to his older brother Despite his own success, his father fell into disgrace after choosing to save his comrades rather than complete an important mission, causing Konoha to suffer in the war effort. Dishonoured, Sakumo took his own life after a deep depression and a drop in his skills, which caused Setsuna to lead his life in an awkward direction. Third Shinobi World War Because of a decline in national power, the reign of the Five Great Countries was crumbling. Along their borders, skirmishes with smaller nations broke out all the time. The prolonged war gradually spread its fires far and wide, until at last it developed into the Third Shinobi World War. This war turned into an unprecedented war of attrition, tormenting all nations with a shortage of war potential. Not even excepting a great power like Konoha, very young children were thrown unto the battlefield, losing their short lives Setsuna played a small role in this war as he was still a kid at the time but was jealous when he saw his borther come back with a Sharingan Eye. Post-War Soon after the end of the war, when the Nine-Tails attacked Konohagakure, Setsuna, kakashi and the rest of his peers were barred from participating in the defence of the village by Kurenai's father and other older shinobi. Over the years, while Kakashi became well-known among all the Five Great Shinobi Countries for the extensive use of his Sharingan, gaining him a reputation as "the man who has copied over a thousand techniques", hence his nickname. Kakashi eventually joined the Konoha ANBU. Setsuna began to feel as thought he was falling behind in his brothers legacy, he felt as if he lived within his brothers shadow which only made him fight harder and upset him even more. This was shown when Setsuna was invited in to join the ANBU not just becuase of his talent but his realtion to Kakashi which upset him even more. Eventually Kakashi left the ABU and Setsuna saw this as his chance to finally shine and make his own name, which fueled his Will of Fire to surpass both Kakashi and his father Personality Setsuna was always a laid back indidvual who enjoyed life he some what stern and serious after his father's death, Setsuna has a habit of being sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone he considers an enemy. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and when angered never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. This is caused mainly by Kakashis success in the village and he felt as if other ooked down on his abilites , which has created a mass of hatred in him; stronger than that of any other individual. Setsuna often becomes infuriated at first sound of being compared to Kakashi, . Howeverhe is a loving and loyal teammate beliving that teamwork makes the dreamwork, Setsuna posseses an undying will and refuses to give up, something many characters hate or admire. Beneath his gruff exterior, however, Setsuna does possess a softer, more compassionate side. He chooses to keep up his public front because of the path he choses that of a trailblazer. He does genuinely care for peopleof his village both in Kohoha and Enten. Desptie his hatred of being compared to his older brother he harbor no hatred toward Kakashi and even when he left he reminded Kakashi it was only to be his own man somehting that was seemingly impossible in the Hidden leaf. He loved his older brother dearly asnd would always challnge him the first chance he got. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja,Setsuna is not above showing low level arrogance, and is rather eager to show off his abilities, as shown when he readily praises others for leaps in their combat abilities and stating on more than one occasion that His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure and stay focused on the situation at hand, and notice everything around him. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents, until angered that is. He gets along with mostly everyone in bohtb villages in Konoha and Enten and frequently stops by the check on his older brother to see how he is fairing. Apperance He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger in the third world war. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. He has the Trademark white hair simialr to his father and brother and has two different colored eyes. He wears a traditional japanese style sleeveless red turtle neck top, long black gloves that reach to his elbows, baggy black pants, and red shoes. Abilities Setsuna is a very formiddible individual. Having been trained by and with Kakashi,and the Third Hokage himself. Setsuna possesses incredible fighting skills enough to go toe to toe with Taijtsu specialsit such as [[Might guy and even for a time match the Abilities of Raido Uchiha. His elemental affinity is Lightling Release. In battle he summons lighling on his hands and feet to encahnce the strking power he poessess he master the chidori in the same Time it took Kakashi and is even more profeicent with as he can use it as long as he has chakra for an unlimited amount of time per day. His weapon of choice is the Blood-Scythe, a weapon that supplements his ability to steal life force with each strike. The Blood-Scythe initially takes on the form of a giant sword with a giant slab of metal resembling a blade. Intelligence By the age of 15, Setsuna gainedenough experience on the battlefield to detect a hiding enemy's presence, impressing his those who worked with him His long career as a ANBU, and formerly as an Jonin, have only expanded his knowledge, allowing him to handle virtually any situation. For these reasons Setsuna has been assigned to a variety of teams - typically as a leader - and he is always able to work well with his team-mates. most attributes Setsuna's success to his approach to battles: he avoids direct combat by using defensive manuevers and clones until he can determine the opponent's skills, at which point he modifies his tactics to fit the situation. He is aided in this regard by his calm personality, which allows him to analyse a given situation with some detachment. He is, however, capable of "going wild" when upset, at which point he relies on his allies more than usual to make up for his heightened emotions. Nature Transformation In addition to the number of techniques he is purported to know, he also has high prowess in multiple elements. He has a natural affinity for lightning, which he has mastered and which has, in turn, become an attribute that enemy ninja identify him by. He has become in timne an advance Earth release user , he is able to perform even water release moves without a nearby water source. He has used earth techniques to produce intricate earthen walls rather quickly He has also been shown using fire-based techniques in the anime. He earned along side his brother the ins and out of Chidori. While powerful, the Chidori has two drawbacks: the amount of chakra it requires and the speed at which the user must move. These flaws prompted Minato Namikaze to ban his student from using the technique after seeing it in action. He does not possess the Sharingan but has learned to find a way around the tunnel vision weakness of the Chidori, the tunnel effect can now be worked around, as he can now see his opponents clearly. He later refines the Chidori into the far stronger Lightning Cutter, his supposedly only non-copied technique. Refining Lightning Cutter even further as well as using the Shadow Clone Technique. He was also able to create a Lightning Release Shadow Clone and hound via his manipulation of lightning. Ninja Arts Setsuna relies on his prowess of all three phases of combat , he has a vast arsenal due to his travel. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. He has proven to be very adept in taijutsu, which, combined with his impressive speed, allows him to effectively catch his opponents off guard and evade attacks. His hand seal prowess has also been noted as very great, as he is able to use high-level techniques with few hand seals and perform them at highly difficult speeds to follow. While used less often, he has also shown skill in genjutsu, which he can use to throw off his opponents as a set-up for stronger attacks. But Setsuna is not limited to the three major ninja skill sets, as he is renowned for his tracking abilities and has otherwise displayed proficiency with trap-making, survival, stealth, and assassination. Orochimaru also noted that Setsuna had started practising the use of Barrier Ninjutsu around the time of the Chūnin Exam Arc, which he found impressive. He is also more than willing to use any weapon he comes across. Curse Mark After hearing about the curse marks abilites and power it gave to Sasuke..... Setsuna sought out [[Orochimaru demaning one to be placed on him to which he was given the Cursed Seal of Heaven he has not mastered it nor has he fully transformed but he has shown to be given new abilties in his right arm these are very unique abilities. Category:SixpathsofSamoa